


Of Worries And Wrackspurts

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Day of Summer [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Beaches, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fest fics are taking over my life, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, POV Female Character, POV Pansy Parkinson, POV Third Person, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: When a stranger turns up on Pansy's private beach, she's furious. Can she convince Loony Luna Lovegood to leave before her temper gets the better of her?
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Quinzee's KCAWS 30 Day of Summer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: School's Out For Summer





	Of Worries And Wrackspurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breathesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathesgirl/gifts).



> This fic was super fun to write. Pansy's rage at the beginning was extremely cathartic to write and she will definitely be making an appearance in my fics at a later date.
> 
> Thank you to Breathesgirl for the super fun prompt - I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> And thank you to Iconic-Princess for being my beta!

It was the neon green swimming suit that caught Pansy's eye and alerted her to the fact that someone was on her beach. Whoever it was clearly wanted to be seen anyway, despite the fact that this was her own private world and visitors were strictly forbidden - by her. She crossed her arms over her chest as she made her way across the sand to the shoreline where the trespasser was standing ankle deep in the sea.

Pansy cleared her throat but when that didn't get the blonde's attention she found herself saying "ahem" and reminding herself all too much of her mother.

The girl turned to face her, a dreamy sort of smile on her face that made Pansy want to slap her. She had to know that this was private property considering there were signs at the only entrance so really she had no excuse to be there.

"Can I help you?" Pansy asked, her voice dripping with her annoyance but still the girl was smiling at her as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Oh, no." The girl told her before she turned back to the water. "But thank you."

Pansy's jaw set as she glared at the girl who she now realised that she recognised from school. She'd tried to forget all about Hogwarts in the last year. She'd chosen not to go back when she'd been invited for eighth year. Too much had happened during her seventh year and it wasn't as if she needed the education anyway.

"Excuse me, but I meant that you should leave." Pansy said forcefully.

The girl turned to face her, her head tilted to the side slightly and Pansy was able to put a name to the face. Loony Lovegood. Great, not only did she have trespassers but she had a crazy trespasser. She glanced up the beach towards her bag where her wand was before looking back to the girl.

"Leave?" Luna asked slowly, her smile faltering slightly but still remaining fixed on her lips. "Why do I need to leave?"

Pansy's patience was being more than tested now, not that she had any to begin with. She did however manage to suppress the growl that was rising up in her throat. "My family own this beach." She said matter-of-factly when she could trust herself to speak without simultaneously ripping the Ravenclaw's jugular out. "There are signs up."

"Oh." Luna said before she blinked a couple of times. "I am sorry. I was following a trail." 

Pansy let out a snort. "I really don't care. It's time for you to leave." She said as she gestured up the beach, hoping that Luna wouldn't cause any trouble for her today. She'd just wanted to come to her special place and just relax for a bit. She was now far too wound up to even think about relaxing, but that was besides the point.

Luna blinked at her again but she did nod after a moment or two. "I will just grab my things."

Pansy watched the girl as she walked up the beach. The neon swimming suit made her eyes follow Luna regardless of what she wanted to do, which was to sink into the sand and have the sea wash away her worries. She sighed as she realised that probably wasn't going to happen now.

She found herself still watching Luna as she tied a sarong around her waist. Every single one of her movements seemed to be slow and exaggerated in a way that almost made Pansy feel sorry for her. Almost.

She made her way up the beach after Luna anyway though, stopping just short of where the blonde was now sat on a rock and lacing up one of her sandals.

"What are you doing here anyway?" She asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. She supposed that as long as Luna was there then she might as well attempt to have a conversation with her. It wasn't as if she had seen a lot of other people lately, and so far Loony Luna Lovegood hadn't kicked off.

"I told you," Luna glanced up, an edge of sorts to her voice that told the Slytherin girl that she thought Pansy to be the one who had lost her kind. "I was following a trail. It went through your beach."

"A trail of what?" Pansy asked as she looked down the beach towards where she had just found Luna before her eyes fixed on the Ravenclaw again. She couldn't see any sort of trail. Was this why people called the girl crazy?

"A creature's trail." Luna grabbed the sunglasses that she had perched on top of her head and handed them to Pansy. "They're called wrackspurts. They usually like to swarm around people who have lots of worries but there are so many on your beach."

Pansy eyed up the sunglasses as she held them basically at arm's length. They really were not her colour. "Wrackspurts?" She repeated. She'd never heard of such a thing, and while she was maybe not the best with creatures, she was pretty sure that she would remember a name so ridiculous.

"Put the spectrespecs on." Luna said with a small nod, now working on lacing up her second sandal.

Pansy raised an eyebrow slightly as she looked between the girl and the glasses - she was trying to ignore the fact that that wasn't what Luna had called them - before she gave in and put them on. She was more than a little surprised to see that she could actually see a trail of something across the beach. She couldn't describe what she saw but it reminded her of the lights of fairies how it danced across the sand. She blinked rapidly as she pulled the sunglasses off and handed them back to Luna who was now on her feet again.

"So what does that mean then if I have a beach full of wrackspurts?" Pansy found herself asking, though she wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answer.

Luna was silent for a while as if considering her answer carefully which Pansy didn't think was something that the blonde did all that often. When she spoke her words sounded rehearsed as if she had practiced them in her head.

"I think you have a lot of worries."

Pansy couldn't help but frown at this declaration. She wasn't used to being able to air any of her grievances aloud, let alone have anyone else understand that there was something going on with her. "I…" She began slowly, hesitating as she wondered if she really should be talking to someone who was essentially a stranger about any of this. "I wouldn't call it a lot of worries."

She pursed her lips as she glanced down the beach again. This was her safe place, her happy place. In fact she'd probably go as far as to say that this beach was the only place that she could truly be herself. She allowed herself to take a deep breath before she turned to the Ravenclaw girl again.

"You're an only child, right?" She asked quietly. She had no idea if Luna could even understand what was on her mind, but she supposed that there was no harm in trying. The worst that could happen was that Luna would actually understand her situation.

Luna nodded, now sitting on the rock again. Pansy could feel her watching her but she tried not to make eye contact. This was hard enough as it was, without pity or judgment.

"Do your parents ever… Do they ever pressure you to be someone that you don't think you can be?" She asked as she turned to face the sea, deciding that was probably the only way that she was going to be able to talk about it.

"I don't think I understand. How can anyone be anyone other than who they are?" Luna definitely sounded as confused as her words implied and all Pansy could do was sigh.

"It's… complicated, I guess.' She continued. "My family is an old one and we've got some traditions. I can't say that I agree with them all… Especially not the one that says my parents get to decide on my husband."

"You're engaged?" Luna asked, her voice closer now.

Pansy didn't have to look to know that the girl had moved nearer to her but she didn't dare look round. It was slowly dawning on her that this wasn't completely normal across all wizarding families.

"Yeah, I guess that's the best term for it." Pansy said with a sigh. "I don't even know the guy. My father, he always planned for my husband to be Draco but now the entire Malfoy family is in disgrace so I've been told never to even talk to him again." She wrapped her arms around herself tightly at that. "When it was Draco, the idea was at least bearable. Being married to someone I consider a friend didn't sound like such a chore but now…" She trailed off as she felt Luna's hand on her arm.

Pansy swallowed thickly before she allowed herself to turn to face the blonde. Generally she was the sort of person to hate anyone touching her but a part of her was screaming to let the Ravenclaw comfort her.

"You can't tell them no?" Luna asked after a few moments of silence during which she didn't move her hand and Pansy didn't shrug her off.

"No. It doesn't work like that." Pansy allowed herself to meet Luna's gaze. "My family needs me to marry well. It's... It's a blood contract. I don't get a say."

Luna held Pansy's gaze for a while before she spoke again. "I am sorry to hear that." She said quietly.

Pansy was pretty sure she had imagined the blonde taking a small step towards her. The other girl had managed to get inside her head in a way that no-one else had before, and in such a short space of time. She wondered if that had anything to do with the wrackspurts that were all around them.

Pansy shrugged slightly. "It is what it is." She said quietly. She was saddened by the idea of never being able to experience true love but she had spent her whole life preparing for the day when her family would marry her off and get the son that they had always craved. It wasn't as if this was news to her, the only new thing was that it was no longer going to be her best friend that would help her to continue her bloodline.

She turned again as she felt a tear prickling at the corner of her eye. She couldn't let the Ravenclaw see her cry. Crying was a sign of weakness and she couldn't afford to be weak, especially not in the company of someone that she barely knew. She took a slow breath as she watched the waves rolling onto the shore and managed to get her emotions in check just before she felt Luna's hand move down her arm and take her hand.

Pansy swallowed thickly but managed to turn back to Luna again. "I...thanks." She said quietly. Her rage from earlier had almost entirely dissipated now, leaving her with just her worries.

Luna gave her hand a gentle squeeze before she pressed a kiss to Pansy's cheek which startled her into almost choking on her own breath.

"What - what was that?" She asked, her eyes widening slightly as she whipped around to face Luna again when she caught her breath.

Luna just gave her the same dreamy smile that she had when Pansy had first called her for being on the beach in the first place. Her head was tilted to the side as she met Pansy's gaze once again. "I wanted to."

Pansy couldn't help but stare at the blonde now. She wasn't used to anyone being able to actually act on the impulses they felt. Things like that weren't proper and the people she associated with had to strive for perfection. Luna was something new, something different. Pansy knew from school that the girl didn't seem to care at all about what other people thought of her and from their conversation today she could see that the blonde didn't have the same pressures laid on her by her parents.

"You're unlike anyone I've ever met." She told Luna eventually, her voice quiet. "But I think I want to be more like you." She said before she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Luna's. It was a soft kiss, unlike any other that Pansy had ever experienced. She let her lips linger on Luna's for a moment before she pulled back.

Luna just smiled at her before wrapping her arms around Pansy's waist and drawing her close. The blonde's lips were back against hers in a moment and Pansy allowed her eyes to close as she let herself practically melt against the Ravenclaw.

"I hope that cleared the wrackspurts away." Luna whispered when she pulled back again and pressed her lips to Pansy's forehead.

Pansy couldn't be sure of that but she knew that she wasn't as worried as she had been and she certainly wasn't thinking about her impending nuptials.


End file.
